


Bliss

by Gravitygift



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is stubborn, Clexa, F/F, lexa worries, the entire camp jaha ships it, the second pauna attack nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravitygift/pseuds/Gravitygift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this forever ago on wattpad but never uploaded it here, oops...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago on wattpad but never uploaded it here, oops...

"Lexa come on we need to get going" Clarke yelled as she hopped onto the back of her horse. They were supposed to be at a meeting in TonDc any minute but had yet to leave camp Jaha.

"Patience Clarke, you sound like a child," replied the stubborn commander. She really got on Clarke's nerves sometimes.

"Well, we're going to be late,"

"Heda is never late, everyone else is simply early." Lexa stated smugly.

"Okay then, commander," Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. 

Lexa hopped onto her horse and they headed off into the woods. They hadn't brought a guard along, and Lexa was feeling slightly uneasy. It's not that she couldn't protect herself, that was for sure. She's a trained warrior and the commander, it's Clarke she was worried about. 

Some grounders were still wary of the alliance and didn't like sky people. Lexa knew her people, if they didn't trust someone they wouldn't hesitate to get rid of the threat, not to mention the many other dangers out there.

"What are you worrying about over there," Clarke called over her shoulder.

"N-nothing" Lexa stuttered, her face going red.

"You were about to chew a hole through your lip Lexa, don't lie to me."

"I was worrying about....you" she mumble, the last part a whisper. 

"What?"

"I'm worried about you! You aren't trained to defend yourself Clarke. I can't protect you!" Lexa shouted, quickly growing defensive.

"Nobody asked you to."

"What?" 

"Nobody asked you to protect me, I'm not your responsibility!" Clarke yelled, completely misunderstanding what Lexa was saying.

"Are you serious?! Don't you get it Clarke!"

"Get what? That you think I'm an idiot! You think I'm weak Lexa, I know that, but you don't get to treat me like I can't do anything myself!"

"Shof op Clarke!" Lexa yelled, glaring at The blonde.

"fine!" She replied, turning back towards the path and urging her horse into a canter.

"Sky people," Lexa muttered to herself before urging her horse to catch up.

"You better not act childish in this meeting," Lexa said to Clarke once she caught up.

"Me? I think it's you who needs to improve their attitude," Clarke snarled back.

"Are you insulting me Clarke of the sky people?!" Lexa roared.

"I hate you Lexa! The only reason I put up with you is for this damn alliance! As soon as this war is over I never want to see you again!" Clarke screamed.

Lexa snapped her mouth shut and looked away, trying not to let it show that that had hurt. 

Clarke could tell, Lexa was easy to read, but she wasn't sorry. Lexa deserved to hear that, even if it wasn't entirely true.

"The meeting is starting soon" Lexa said, in a steady tone that was void of emotion.

The meeting was long and boring, neither of them speaking to each other unless absolutely necessary. Everyone could tell something was going on but said nothing, choosing not to anger the two leaders further.

By the time it ended the sun was beginning to set. Traveling back to camp Jaha would not be a smart decision. Clarke, paying no mind to that began towards her horse.

"Clarke, what do you think you're doing?" Lexa called from behind her.

"Leaving," was all she said before hopping onto her horses back.

"It is late, the woods are dangerous at night," Lexa informed the sky girl.

"I'll be fine," Clarke snapped.

Lexa, not wanting to argue anymore simply walked over to her horse and hopped on. If Clarke was going, so was she.

"What are you doing?" Clarke yelled.

"Accompanying you on your journey back to your camp to assure that no harm comes to you," Lexa states with authority. 

"And you plan on coming back here in the dark by yourself?"

"No, I will stay the night at camp Jaha and return in the morning," The commander replied.

"Fine," Clarke sighed, defeated.

They rode in silence, one lost in thought and the other still angry. 

The only thing that grabs their attention is a terrible scream in the distance followed by a loud roar.

"Pauna," Lexa states, all the color draining from her face. Clarke, slightly panicked looks over to Lexa.

"What do we do? We can't stay here, it will kill us. Oh god why did I have to leave camp this late? Why? What was I thinking!" Clarke rambles, remembering her last encounter with the fearsome beast.

"There's no way we can fight it off-"  
"Clarke-"  
"we need to get out of here before-"  
"Clarke!"  
"This is my fault oh my god I'm going to get us both-"  
"CLARKE!" Lexa screams, efficiently silencing the blonde girl.

"Yes?" It's barely a squeak and Lexa can tell that she is truly terrified.

"Follow me, There should be a cave near by," she says, "it'll be okay," she adds, her eyes softening a bit.

Just as Lexa had said they shorty arrived at the mouth of a shallow cave. They entered and sat down in silence. 

Clarke jumped when the pauna let out a distant cry.

"It's okay, your safe," Lexa said, echoing what she told Clarke after her first encounter with a pauna.

A louder cry cut thought the silence, startling them both. The terrifying creature was not far away.

Clarke shuffled closer to where Lexa was sitting, obviously afraid.

"We might not make it out of here alive, Clarke whispered.

"Clarke don't think like that."

"It's true. I just want you to know, if we don't make it, I lied earlier."

"What-"

"I don't hate you, I was just upset."

"I understand Clarke."

"No, you don't. Lexa, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. I-"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence. With a terrifying roar the pauna emerged from the trees, spotting them. The girls quickly sprang up and made a run for their horses, but Clarke, not used to being in the woods, tripped on a root.

The beast quickly approached the fallen girl and roughly shoved her aside.

Clarke slammed into the cave wall at full force and tumbled to the ground.

"Clarke!" Lexa yelled, horrified.

"Run! Save yourself!" Screamed the injured blonde.

"I won't leave you!" Lexa yelled, running to her horse and grabbing her spear. Luckily, she always brought a weapon when traveling.

When the pauna went to attack again Lexa launched the spear into the air, hitting the pauna.

The beast screamed out in pain and ran back into the woods. Lexa knew it wouldn't be gone long and that they needed to get away fast.

She ran over to clarke and kneeled down beside her.

"Lexa..." Clarke mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay," Lexa cooed, noticing the significant amount of blood coming from a wound on the blondes head.

"We need to get you to camp Jaha quickly, do you think you can walk?" Lexa asked, already knowing the answer. A few seconds passed and she got no response.

"Clarke?!" She yelled, shaking the blonde girl, but she still wasn't answering.

"Oh god please be okay," Lexa muttered, checking for a pulse. It was faint but it was there, and that's all Lexa needed.

Lifting the unconscious girl into her arms, Lexa headed back to where her horse was tied. She lifted the blonde onto the horse's back with great effort and hopped on.  
Galloping off towards camp at full speed Lexa held the blonde close, praying that she would be alright.

They charged through the gates of camp at full speed, and Lexa wasted no time leaping off the horses back and running frantically towards the ark with Clarke in her arms.

"Someone, help! Please, she's hurt!" Lexa cried out.

"Oh my god, Clarke!" Abby yelled, Raven and Bellamy trailing quickly behind her.

"What happened?!" Raven yelled.

"Pauna," Lexa replied breathlessly, watching as Abby and the other doctors whisked Clarke away. 

"Why were you two out so late?" Bellamy asked.

"She wouldn't listen, I should have tried harder to stop her, this is all my fault," Lexa rambled, more to herself than anyone else.  
The girl she was not-so-secretly in love with was possibly dying at this very moment and she couldn't do anything about it.

An hour passed and there was still no word from inside. Lexa was growing more and more worried, not even caring what Raven and Bellamy thought.

"She'll be okay," Raven muttered from next to Lexa, obviously trying to reassure the brunette.

"Lexa, Raven, Bellamy," Abby said, exiting the makeshift building and approaching them.

"Is she okay-" Lexa cuts in.

"Clarke will be fine. It was a close call, she lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stabilize her."

"Can I see her?" Lexa asked, almost shyly.

"She's asleep now but she should wake up soon, you can go in if you'd like," Abby told the young commander.

The others chose to stay back until Clarke was awake, leaving Lexa all alone with the sleeping girl.

She came to sit by the makeshift cot the blonde was laying on and took in the sight in front of her. 

Clarke's normally pale skin was almost white now and her hair was stained with dry blood. A bandage was messily wrapped around her forehead and another her wrist.

Lexa bit her lip, it was all she could do to keep from crying. This was her fault.

Lexa sat there, lost in thought, not really paying attention to how much time passed. Suddenly, a hand came to rest in her arm and she looked up, meeting sparkling blue eyes.

"Clarke! You're alright," Lexa cried out.

"I am, thanks to you," she replied.

"No, it's my fault you were hurt in the first place,"

"Lexa, don't blame yourself, I was the one who forced you to let us leave so late. If anyone is to blame here it's me."

"I'm just glad you're okay," Lexa sighs, clearly still disagreeing "just please don't ever scare me like that again."

"I promise," Clarke states, carefully sitting up.

"Careful! Don't hurt yourself," Lexa scolds, worried that she'll injur herself more.

"I'm fine," Clarke replies, bringing her hand to rest on Lexas cheek.

"You really did save my life today Lexa." She says, staring into her eyes.

"I-it wasn't-I mean, of course-" Lexa rambled, lost in her blue eyes.

She was silenced by a pair of soft lips meeting her own in a short, sweet kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you Lexa," Clarke whispered.

Lexa couldn't help but grin after hearing this and leaned in, their lips meeting in another kiss.

"Ai hod yu in Clarke kom skaikru."

They had denied their feelings for so long, and to finally admit it to eachother, well, it was pure bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I forgot to post this here, ive been pretty busy and totally forgot. I'm not continuing this one, but I plan to turn my other clexa oneshot 'hey, Clarke' into a full story


End file.
